Real men don't drive a mercedes
by Trowachick
Summary: Jess secretly admires Rory, while Lorelei gets ready for a date who is not Luke. Somehow their paths cross...


1Note: Obviously, I do not own Gilmore Girls and this is pretty much stuff from the series just twisted in my own way. The story hasn't really developed yet, but I just wanted to start it off. Enjoy.

As Rory looked to the left side of her bed, she was shocked to see Dean lying there covered in dirt and oil. He face was filled with splotches of oil and he was wearing a green long-sleeved shirt and brown cargo pants. "Dean! What are you doing in my room!" she shouted. He mumbled something under his breath still fast asleep, with his beautiful hair covering his eyes. Rory couldn't help notice just how gorgeous he looked sleeping. She sat next to him on the bed and gently moved his hair away from his face. It was around 7 on a Saturday night. Dean had told her he was working that night, but was now in her room.

Dean felt her touch and opened his eyes. "Hey you." he said with a smile.

"Not that this isn't my greatest fantasy-my boy-friend covered in oil, lying in my bed- but what's going on? How did you get inside my house for one thing." Rory asked. He quickly sat up and grabbed her hands eagerly.

"It's finally finished!" he exclaimed.

"What's finished?" Rory asked in total bewilderment.

"You'll see, come on!" He pulled her outside of her room and they rushed outside. As the opened the door, Rory grabbed his hand tightly and kept wondering exactly what he was so eager to show her. Dean moved Rory towards the right side of her front lawn and there stood the reason for all of the oil.

"Oh my God! Dean!" she screamed in excitement. In front of her face, was the brand new (well newly assembled) car that Dean had been working on since the start of their relationship.

"Do you like it?" he asked in anticipation.

"I love it!" she squealed.

"It's all yours." he said and the opened the door.

They sat comfortable in the battered leather seats filled with patches. It wasn't a BMW, but in Rory's eyes it was her dream car. She held the steering wheel and turned it playfully.

"Now here's the parking break, there's the pedals, there's plenty of space in the trunk for the ten pounds of books you carry to Chilton and -"

"Dean!" she interrupted. "It's perfect. I love you." Dean smiled with that perfect white glare and his beautiful hair streaming down his face. She leaned over and they kissed.

Meanwhile back at Luke's diner, Jess was clearing table counters wondering what Rory was doing at this moment. "She's probably reading, or studying, or with that idiot." he thought angrily. He began to aggressively slam the salt and pepper shakers against the tables. He moved quickly from table to table just wiping and slamming. "Hey!" Luke snapped. "Try toning it down a bit alright." he said. As usual, Luke was wearing his famous flannel and backwards cap.

Jess ignored Luke like always and proceeded to slam and wipe.

Just then the diner door opened and Lorelei storms in. "Coffee. Needed. Now."she ordered. She put her purse on the counter and began to vigorously look for her cell phone. "Alright, alright coffee''s coming just give me a minute." Luke said patiently.

"A minute! I can't wait a minute! A minute constitutes 60 seconds of waiting, seconds which I do not have right now!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, what is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Sorry, it's just I have a date with this really great guy, but my tire decided to deflate on me on the way to get coffee here, and have not I have to found someone that can fix it for me within the next ten seconds, and according to my watch my date will soon be officially over."she said in one breath.

"How do you do that?" Luke asked.

"It's a gift really. Now where's the coffee again?" She said.

He smiled and started to prepare the coffee. Lorelei finally found he cell phone and started dialing..

"What are you doing?" Luke interrupted.

"I'm calling the tow truck company." she responded.

"Why on earth would you do that?" he asked.

"Because I don't have a spare tire, well it's on the back of my car, but besides that point, I don't know how to replace my flat." she said.

Luke sighed heavily and shook his head. "Look," he said hesitantly. "I'll help you with your situation."

Lorelei smiled with her "I always get what I want from Luke smile" and said, "Oh dear sir, I believed you have saved me."

Luke gave a half smile and handed her the coffee.

"Just tell me what is so great about this guy that you're coming in here, demanding coffee and speaking like a southern bell."

"Hmm, well first of all you know how I am about caffeine." Luke nodded in agreement. "Second of all, you'll get to know Joshua when you I bring him to Stars Hollow."

"Joshua?" Luke cringed. "What the hell kind of name is Joshua?"

"It's a 'I'm a rich lawyer and I drive a Mercedes' kind of name." She stated with a smile.

"I see." he responded. "It's not like you to go out with these rich stuck up guys." he continued.

"Well, it's more than that, but -hey wait a minute." Lorelei interrupted herself. "This is bugging you isn't it?" she said with a smile.

"No...why would you think that." Luke turned around and started to make himself busy cleaning the coffee pot.

"No reason." she smiled to herself. He turned around and said, "Well, if you want me to help you with the car, lets get this over with."

"Jess, I'm gonna step outside for a bit to help Lorelei. Can you hold down the fort?" He asked.

"Whatever, Captain." Jess responded flatly.

Luke rolled his eyes and they stepped outside.


End file.
